The present invention relates to an illuminated disc-shaped directional-flight toy. Among the more popular of the present day outdoor toys is the "flying saucer" or "Frisbee," the latter being a trademark of the Wham-O Mfg. Co. of San Gabriel, Calif. The flying saucer has a light-weight plastic disc-shaped body which is typically about 9 inches in diameter and 11/2 inches deep and terminates at its periphery in a downwardly pointing rim so that the body and rim define a generally convex upper surface and a generally concave lower surface. In use, the flying saucer is thrown back and forth in a well-known manner where spinning gyroscopic motion is imparted by the thrower to the flying saucer allowing the flying saucer to be sailed over great distances in controlled flight.
While the flying saucer has met with tremendous popularity on the beaches, parks and other open spaces, its use is generally limited to the daylight hours. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a flying saucer which could be illuminated for night time use without substantially affecting the aerodynamic qualities of the flying saucer.